Firearms are known in the background art. Many weapons are known to be used for security (a deterrent value), safety (a defensive value), and recreation (a sport value). However, as is well known, there are inherent limitations with the use of firearms. By way of example, both accidental discharge and malevolent discharge can cause injury. In fact, many accidental or malevolent discharges are fatal. There exists a need to reduce the number and occurrence of both accidental discharge and malevolent discharge in the use of firearms. Ideal solutions will reduce the number and occurrence of both accidental discharge and malevolent discharge, while at the same time, not impacting the deterrent, defensive, and sport values of firearms ownership and use.
Related patents known in the background art include the following: U.S. Pat. No. 7,509,766, issued to Vasquez on Mar. 31, 2009, discloses a weapon use tracking and signaling system, and is incorporated herein in its entirety.
The foregoing patent information reflects the state of the art of which the inventor is aware and is tendered with a view toward discharging the inventor's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be pertinent to the patentability of the technology described herein. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that the foregoing patent and other information do not teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, the inventor's claimed invention.